The Third Wife
by RandomReggie
Summary: When Victoria finds Bella, Seth and Edward in Eclipse, Bella puts the story of the third wife into action.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**When Victoria finds Bella, Seth and Edward in Eclipse, Bella puts the story of the third wife into action.**

**Authors notes**

**Right, this is my first fan-fiction ever, so I pretty much laid eggs posting this. Just wanted to let you all know. So no flames if you can help it! :)**

**A big thank to my personal Beta and friend 'iflickstars' for convincing me to post this and making sure at least some of my dignity would be in tact.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Twilight series or characters, but I own the way there words are organised. As well as very nice packet of Oreos, take the Stephenie Meyer! *munch***

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

**Bella's POV**

My back was suddenly against the face a cliff face, it seemed one moment I was inside the tent then I was here. I was tightly wrapped in Edward's arms in the middle of our tiny tent, not concerned about the cold, when Edward's figure stiffened and light burst through the tent. Then I was here with no idea why, only that something had gone wrong. Edward's infinitesimal movement and Seth's angry growls told me where to look. I carefully peaked around Edward's shoulder and instantly saw the red fire that was Victoria's hair that had haunted my dreams.

Victoria flashed into view, her posture drawn up with animalistic hunger. Her hair writhed around her despite the lack of wind, seemingly trying to escape her alabaster head. That smile, another remainder of my nightmares, appeared on her feline face; in the back of my mind I noted that Victoria wasn't alone.

The vampire she was with looked about sixteen, he had not yet lost the roundness of his face, which was angelic. His matted brown hair was in a disarray around his face partially covering his eyes, but not enough to cover the bright red glowing that his pupils was emitting. His eyes were flickering widely between Victoria and myself. Edward let out a quite growl which vibrated through his chest to my hands, clasping his jumper tightly. Both he and Seth took a step towards each other, as if to protect and block me from view.

"You will never lay a hand on her Victoria." Edwards's voice was filled with anger.

Victoria merely replied by widening her sneer, her white teeth shining menacingly.

"Yes, he is remarkably like the one James tracked isn't he, but no he won't turn on me"

Seth's head nodded once as he slid just an extra bit closer to Edward to prove their point. One of Victoria's perfect eyebrows arched as did the other un-named vampire. Both side stepped forward leaving a foot gap between myself and Edward's back making me feel vulnerable, even more so when Victoria's hungry black eyes zoomed in on the gap.  
My heart thudded widely and my breathing was coming more quickly as they took another step towards each other. Both groups were graceful and cautious, just as they were going to take another step, Edward's head snapped towards the angelic male,

"Riley…." the boys head swivelled to Edward, "you can walk away you know…she doesn't really love you, she loved someone called James, but I killed him"

Edward's voice rang with honesty which contrasted with Victoria's feral snarl that reverberated off the cliff walls at the mention of James, but Edward continued,

"She lied to you Riley, just like she lied to the others who are dying in the meadow as we speak. If you left Riley you could live, I should know, trust me."

Riley's head started to flitter between Edward and Victoria. Edward tapped his him and his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Don't listen to him baby you know I only love you" Victoria's high pitch soprano voice whined.

I struggled to stop my mouth gaping open. I had never really thought about her voice -it wasn't her voice I was afraid of- this was definitely not the voice I expected. With this Riley's resolve hardened and it was visible in his glowing red eyes. I leaned against the cliff, shying into it; I had looked into Victoria's gaze a saw her desire, the longing, the pure need to kill me. Her desire was apart of her life now. I wondered idly in the back of my mind what she would do after I was dead. The painful silence was beating heavily against me throughout my thought process.

Then after what seemed like the longest seconds that had ever existed the fighting began. Both teams launched themselves at each other with such ferocity that I let out a choked scream. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop it from getting louder. Seth and Riley's fight was purely instinct, but Seth clearly more skill. Edward and Victoria's fight was more like a vicious and yet graceful dance. Dodging one way then the next, almost circling each other but Edward not let her get that close. He was always a second ahead, until suddenly he was thrown into the forest.

My hand flew off my mouth and I let out a scream. I felt sick as I realised she had hold of Edward's writhing hand, the one she used to throw him into the forest. Riley was on the floor almost limbless. Suddenly Seth lunged for Victoria, who easily knocked him back to Riley, who's limbs had re-attached themselves.

Victoria looked at me inquisitively and began to stalk forward. Edward rushed out of the forest, hand now attached, brandishing a tree trunk. He threw it forcefully at Victoria and she stumbled, almost falling but regaining her balance. She launched the tree, and before I knew it, the trunk had slammed into my body. It felt like a cement truck had slammed into me, I screamed in agony. Edward howled in rage and horror before launching himself at Victoria, ripping one of her arms of and throwing it at Riley, who was thrown off the cliff. Although the pain was agonising, and was taking up most of my thinking, I could hear the squeal of Riley's fingernails dragging.

Seth ran towards me and removed the tree trunk, he looked me over but before he could look shocked, he was dragged backwards by his hind legs and confronted with a very angry looking Riley. It felt like fantastic for the weight to be gone, but more pain hit. Edward was by my side instantly, brushing hair out of my eyes, and gently checking my broken bones,

"Bella, Bella" he said over and over again. "I'm so sorr- " but his sentence was cut short as he whizzed to a protective stance in front of me. Victoria had began stalking towards us.

Again both groups of people began fighting; barely registable hisses and growls being made. I pulled myself up to lean against the cliff, holding in the scream as my broken bones lurched.

"Bella. Stay. Still. Please" Edward called in an agonised voice. I nodded back feebly.

The fighting got more intense and I realised that Edward seems to be loosing, same as Seth. The horrendous throbbing feeling coming from all of my body was making everything in my vision pulse and blur sickeningly but I had to do something. Edward's circle was moving so fast I could only see blurs swishing from one side to the other. Just as I looked over to Seth, he was flung into the cliff above me. Edward called Seth's name in denial, as his body fell down not three feet from me, pieces of the cliff side broke off. I tried to see if Seth was okay, because Riley was moving towards him with a smug grin on his face.

A piece of the cliff rolled down my arm and I caught it reflexively. The shard was incredibly sharp and instantly the story of the third wife thrust it self into the front of my mind. I tried to stand, letting out some agonised gasps and moans as I tried to prop myself up against the cliff, one of my legs was broken - I could feel it.

Whilst looking at Seth, I heard Edward gasp; he was pinned up against a tree. My head snapped up to see him facing me. I lifted my dirty t-shirt, and pressed the shard to my skin. Edward's eyes were full of confusion; his eyes never left mine even though he was struggling against Victoria's iron grasp.

I took a deep breath and mouthed to Edward,

'_I love you.'_ At that I raised my arm, and Edward's eyes flashed with realization.

"Bella NO!" Edward screamed. Victoria's head was in the midst of turning to see what the screaming was about when I plunged the shard into my stomach.

**Edward's POV**

I was pinned against a tree. Victoria's thoughts were a collage of violence, I let out a gasp as she tightened her hold on my throat and she began pulling upwards. I felt Bella's eyes on me, she was standing and I could see how much pain she was in.

Then I saw her raising her shirt, and putting a sharp rock on her beautifully pale flat stomach. What was she doing? Bella mouthed '_I love you_'and raised her petite little hand. Shock pulsed threw me . The third wife.

"Bella NO!" I screamed.

She sucked in one breath and then plunged it into her self.

***--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**Tell me that you think! You see the little button at the bottom his name is Monty, he likes to be tickled so tickle him!!...then tell me what you think of my story please!!**

**RandomReggie**


	2. Deaths Door

**The Third Wife.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Twilight series. I do own the idea and how the words are organised as well as a very nice packet of chocolate fingers *nom* take that Stephenie Meyer !**

**Authors Note**

**Once again I big thanks to my friend and Beta 'iflickstars' and to all those who reviewed, and added me to favourite authors/stories – this is for you guys!! This is still my first story so stick with me!**

*--*-**-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**Alice POV**

Three newborns were left but the wolves and Emmett were taking care of them. My shoes are totally ruined. They're not my best pair but really, poor Prada's. So far I have killed one newborn. Jasper the stupid over protective fool, was scouring the area for 'left overs'. Then a vision hit. Edward and Seth loosing, then Bella. Her face pained but determined as she shoved a shard of rock into her stomach.

"NO!" I screamed and Jasper was by my side in an instant, sensing my pain.

"Alice, what's wrong?!"

"Bella" I simply said.

**Bella POV  
**Blood spurted out and pain shortly followed. I plunged it deeper into myself and dropped to my knees just as Victoria and Riley- who's eyes where now a deep black- began to walk towards me. I used the little strength I had left and removed the shard. Blood gushed from the wound profusely and I fell back from my knees as my head spun.

Just as Victoria and Riley had began stalking towards us, Edward and Seth and became extremely fast. For Seth it was probably adrenaline, for Edward through darkness of his eyes, his was rage. Both vampires where killed and ablaze faster that even I could comprehend, but I started to blur in and out of reality. Seth howled and fell to the floor but quickly stood up again, I would have been intrigued if I could have focused on anything. A cold black feeling was seeping outwards from my stomach through my veins.

Whilst Seth looked for more rogue pieces, Edward ran to me. He was sobbing dry and broken sobs. He had ripped outer shirt off and started putting pressure on my stomach. I gasped.

"Bella, Bella listen to me can you hear me? Oh no Bella no! Why?!"

I tried to focus my eyes on him, and gave him a weak smile.

"Why Bella?" he sobbed stroking my hair with his free hand.

"I-" I coughed up blood; I hardly noticed the salty taste that would usually make me ill.

Edward frantically wiped it away with his thumb. He lifted me so I was draped across him, holding me so I could breathe properly.

"I--I couldn't, I need you-she…." I choked out.

"I need you Bella." Edward sobbed as he wiped away more blood.

"She was trying to kill you, an-an-and I just couldn't…" Blood cutting of my words.

"Bella, you shouldn't have. I love you please listen to me. Bella?" My eyes had started to close against my will, I forced them open again.

"I love you too" I whispered. A heavy weight was pressed on me making it hard to breath.

"Bella I… CARLISLE!! HURRY!!" he yelled, his voice becoming weak to my senses.

I saw the blurred figures of the Cullen's as the entered the clearing. They all ran towards me, Emmet and Rosalie stopped first about 10 meters away. The others continued forward.  
Carlisle arrived at me first and lifted the jacket and I screamed.

Jasper fell to the floor. Esme turned in horror.

"Jasper what's wrong?" Esme's hand fluttered around him.

"Her pain, its too much." He whispered

Everyone turned to me with looks of horror. Edward was still shaking with tearless sobs, whilst Carlisle was working over me.

"Edward, Alice told us that Bella was hurt and we needed to hurry, but what happened?"

Carlisle's methodical, but for once worried, voice asked.

I knew he was genuinely curious, as was everyone else. But I also knew he was trying to keep Edward in the now. I felt like I was drowning in my own body.

Esme stood behind Edward and put hand on his shoulder. Alice was gazing into the future, but she was holding one of my hands. Jasper was behind Alice, not bothered by the blood just keeled over feeling the pain, anxiety and worry from everyone. Even Rosalie looked distraught, but I could have been hallucinating about the latter.

I whimpered, as Carlisle prodded my broken leg. Edwards hand stroked my cheek, and was wiping blood from my face when he started talking.

"She- ..." he sobbed, his eyes never left mine. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I was loosing. Bella was on the ground, Victoria-" he spoke her name with such rage but continued,

"Victoria had thrown a t-tree at her-"

"That would explain the broken bones...there is a lot. Sorry Edward continue." Carlisle said.

"I was loosing. Victoria was going to kill me." Esme's gasp of horror coincided with the tightening grip on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella somehow stood up, and Seth was thrown into the cliff, she had a shard of rock in her hand…she just stabbed herself, before I could do anything, I don't know what she was thinking!"

I could feel the weight pressing down on me, my lungs felt like they where filling up with blood, but the pain just increased. I coughed and felt more blood dribble down my chin. Edward wiped it away with his thumb. Jasper got up and started to look at the cliff and spoke to Emmett quickly.

"I thought if I distracted her...you...you- could get away" the pain was too much, it was like being suffocated and beaten at the same time.

"Bella, you shouldn't have I-" I cut him of with a agonised scream as Carlisle removed a shard of rock from my stomach.

"BELLA!" Edward gasped

"We have to get her to the hospital Edward, I have done all I can for now, but we need to hurry. She has losing a lot of blood." Carlisle's voice was reassuring but full of authority.

Blackness enclosed around me, and my vision darkened drastically,

"Will she live??" Edward asked the question to no one in particular.

I lifted one of my arms weakly to Jasper's hand, and squeezed it with the little strength I had, then caressed Edward perfect check to let him know I was loosing the battle against the darkness. His thumb stroked my hand.

Jasper had his arms slipped around Alice as did Emmett with Rosalie.

"It depends on lots of things Edward." She spoke loud for the others benefits.

'Like what?' Edward's voice was distraught and breaking

"What doctors. Whether she decides to fight. Lots of things Edward." Alice's voice was too worried to sound reassuring.

"Bella." he said almost immediately.

"You HAVE to fight okay. No matter what." He almost yelled.

His yelling brought me back to the surface and was filled with such ferocity I gasped.

"E-E-Edward, I love you." My words were a faint whispers and my grasp on his hand loosened.

"Bella, no, no, listen to me, hold on okay," he whispered frantically "You've got to hold on."

"'Kay…" and I did, I tried to fight of the heavy darkness that was looming.

Edward picked me up slowly and held me against him. He tried to support me but I screamed at what the movement did to my broken bones.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Edward sobbed.

The last thing I saw before the blackness stole me away was Emmett ramming himself into the cliff then the forest began to whiz past me.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella. She was critical. Edward. He looked like...death…that was the only way to describe it. We ran, Emmett stayed behind to get rid of the evidence. I prayed that she would be alright. I would do everything in my power.

I just hoped it would be enough.

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

**I updated quicker than I thought possible!! I will start the next chapter immediately ! Thanks for reading!**

**Monty (that little button at the bottom) enjoys being poked so poke him then tell me what you think, be it compliments or tips on how to improve, all will be greatly appreciated.**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


	3. The Waiting Game

**The T****hird Wife.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Twilight series. I do own the idea and how the words are organised. Oh and I own a very nice 'heat beanie'- you know one of those things you put in the microwave and its gets all toasty- well I have/had one on my feet whilst I wrote this. Bet Stephenie Meyer didn't have one, so there my feet are toasty and hers are just dancing in fame and money…well...I have 'heat beanie' so take that !!**

**Authors Note**

**Once again I big thanks to my friend and Beta 'iflickstars' and to all those who reviewed-this is for you guys!! This is still my first story so stick with me!**

_**Italics- thoughts that Edward is hearing**_

**Mild swearing – two words people that's all.**

**Oh and there will be a few switches of POV.**

*--*-**-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**Jasper's POV.**

Conflict. Determination. Pain. All these I could feel from Bella.

Pain, love, anxiety, panic, agony, hatred and worry; feelings from Edward.

Contemplation and worry from Carlisle.

Love, worry and panic from Esme.

For once Emmet was a hundred percent seriousness. He was worried.

Rosalie was concerned.

My Alice went from worry to nothing as she flicked through Bella's future.

Seth who was already at the hospital had felt his own pain, but he was more worried for Bella.

I myself was proud – as I was surprisingly in control, my hunger completely in check during this crisis.

Worried- Bella was on deaths door.

Worried- because that in turn meant Edward was on deaths door.

Tired- because I had never felt so many strong emotions at once.

Love- because Bella had given me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand before she lost consciousness. She trusted and loved me, and now I truly did too, but would it be too late?

**Edward's POV.**

Bella. She had lost consciousness. Her heart beat faltered occasionally. Her blood staining my shirt and the jacket that was on her wound. Her breathing was ragged, She was dying. I was dying.

Morbidly I thought about Italy again, except this time she wouldn't come to my rescue. No I shouldn't think like that.

As we ran I heard our alibi. '_Alibi'_ I thought, '_we shouldn't need one_.' I should have been quicker. I shouldn't exist. But Bella would pull through. But if she didn't I wouldn't need to worry about existing much longer.

We had been hiking, believable enough. Seth and Bella wanted break, so they stopped and we carried on just a bit further. The cliff had collapsed, luckily Seth missed the larger part but Bella wasn't so lucky.

_'Lucky'_ I thought bitterly to myself, '_When was Bella ever lucky?'_

She met me a mythical creature, who happened to find her blood more enticing than anything else. Then she fell in love with said mythical creature, then had many vampire vendettas against her including the vampire royal family. Her best friend became a werewolf and she had natural clumsiness and attracted danger. But I loved her for it.

Emmett had made an avalanche to back up the story. He didn't even enjoy it he was that worried. I looked up due to his train of thought.

_'That bitch Victoria, my poor little sister. What if she- NO she will, she must pull through…'_

He looked at me and I gave him a stiff nod. He gave a small smile and turned his attention to running.

Victoria. I snarled out loud despite myself, she had caused this. If I had only killed her sooner. Bella jerked in my arms and I soothed her with gentle shushes. Even now battered and broken she was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I seen or heard of.

Tonight was going to be the night, the night I was going to propose on the cliff. This was the only thing I input to the plan. I wanted to marry Bella. I wanted Bella. I needed Bella. Bella. _My Bella_.

We arrived at the hospital and I had to place Bella on a gurney.

As they prepped the surgery, I looked into her un-focused eyes

'Bella listen to me, you have to fight. I love you. I always will.' He cried

'If I die-' she whispered

'You wont' I said a bit too sharply. I stroked her cheek

'If I do, you have to live ok promise me Edwa-' and she was cut of another gasp of pain.

'I can't live with out you Bella but it doesn't matter you will live' I said quietly

'Please Edward' she then coughed up more blood, I sobbed and wiped it away with my shirt sleeve

'Edward, Edward you have to promise' she tried to yell and it caused another bout of coughing.

'I promise.' I said quickly, she shouldn't stress

'But you have to too.' I whispered whilst stroking her cheek

'I promise I will try' she whispered eyes closing as they put the mask over her face.

With that Carlisle told me he would be the head doctor in this and she was whisked away. Leaving me standing in the reception of the hospital.

'It's not the same thing' I said to no one.

They disappeared around the corner. Leaving me standing in the reception of the hospital.

Covered in Bella's blood. Listening as she was wheeled away.

**Nurse 's POV.**

It was a quiet day, as usual. I was doodling spiral patterns on a note pad absently. I thought of my fiancé Rueben. I woke up to find a bouquet and daisies waiting on my doorstep, with a little note from him saying _**'Whoops a daisy'**_.

That was the first thing I had said to him when I met him, I was walking through university looking at my converse when bam; I tripped pulling him over. 'WHOOPS A DAISY' I had said. He had laughed, and helped me up. He then walked me to my class. All very cliché from then onwards.

I began to think about what to wear tonight when suddenly the Cullen's burst threw the hospital doors. The young bronze haired one carried a young wom- ISABELLA SWAN? She was covered in blood as was he. The others all looked horrified.

"What happened?" I yelled as I pressed the button for immediate assistance,

"Avalanche" Carlisle stated sounding un-settled.

I rolled a gurney forward and the boy placed her on it. His expression was emotionless. I called the other doctors and then they left as quickly as they came, leaving me standing facing the bronze haired boy.

He flitted over to the seats in the waiting room and froze. If I hadn't been trying to call Chief Swan I would have noticed just how still he became.

"Hello, Chief Swan here?" Charlie's cheery voice sounded over the phone,

"Chief Swan, its Nurse Darroch from Forks Hospital…" I said

"What's wrong??" He stated his voice getting higher

"It's Isabella, she was in an avalanche and….Chief Swan? Hello?" I asked

I sighed and put the phone back on the hook. I looked at the remaining Cullen's, each one look sick with worry.

I built up the courage to ask them if they needed anything, the small pixie like girl answered for most of them saying "they were fine, thank you". I asked the bronze haired one and he didn't answer, I didn't think he was being rude; he was dead to the world. I didn't push it, I just smiled at them all and went to sit behind my desk.

The Cullen's were in pairs talking quietly towards each other. They where huddled in a little corner comforting each other. I began to silently doodle again when Chief Swan burst through the door.

**Esme's POV.**

Poor Bella, poor Edward. She has to get through this, Edward deserves someone like her. That lovely nurse didn't pester us much, and I was grateful to her. We all looked up to see Charlie walk in with a part worried, part angry expression. He stalked towards the desk and I stood up and walked towards him.

"Where is she?" he choked

"She is in surgery, Chief Swan I'm sorry." The nurse whispered,

He turned around and glared at Edward but stopped almost immediately. I could see why. He knew nothing he could say could make him feel worse.

I tapped him on the shoulder lightly, he turned and his wide brandy coloured eyes where brimmed with tears.

"Oh Charlie" I said, as I pulled him in for a tight hug,

He pulled away nodding, and surprised us all by taking a seat next to Edward. He put his head in his hands and silently sobbed.

I returned to my seat and watched time tick by as some of Bella's human friends came in. I only knew the names of two, Angela- such a sweet girl and Ben- a perfect match. Both were in tears.

The others too were still full of pent up emotions with no way to express, but not as much as these two. I smiled at them and Angela came and gave me a hug, I was shocked but happy. She trusted me.

She pulled back and showed me what was in the bag she was carrying. I smiled and nodded.

Such as sweet girl.

**Edward's POV.**

Charlie came and sat next to me, and sobbed. I tried my damndest not to see the operation Bella was going through. Soon Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and Tyler came in mostly in tears. Angela's face was puffy and red.

She staggered over to me,

"Edward, h-h-here are some fresh c-c-clothes a-and...-" she squeaked

"Your I-pod and book is in there aswell Edward…" Ben finished, wrapping an arm around Angela's waist.

She walked away after giving me a small hug. If Bella wasn't so close to dying, I would have been proud of her bravery. She walked back in Ben's arms and sobbed openly.

I stood up grabbing the bag, passing Angela with a small nod. She weakly smiled and then went back to the others.

I entered the toilets, locking the door behind myself and looked in the mirror horrified. I was covered in her blood. My white shirt was now a gory red, my hair was clumped with blood and twig. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Some not yet dried blood entered my mouth. No taste. Nothing. All I could think about was Bella. _My Bella_.

I put on the clothes and washed myself down quickly yet mechanically. When I looked in the mirror again I almost smiled. Almost. Angela had brought one of my favourite set of clothes. Black Converse, Jeans and a cream polar neck with a brown leather jacket. I did feel more comfortable, not that it matters.

I walked out of the washroom with the bloodied clothes in the bag. Mike walked towards me. His thoughts the purest I had ever heard them.

'_Poor Bella. Poor Edward. He looks like shit. If that happened to Jessica- no I shouldn't think like that. I'll put those clothes in the bin for him. He doesn't need any more stress...'_

He took the clothes from me with a nod, and put them in a waste disposal unit, before going back to Jessica. I sat down next to Charlie again.

I knew in the back of my mind Charlie had been filled in with what had happened.

Bella.

Carlisle was struggling to stop the bleeding, she had damaged so much. I sobbed. After a little while Carlisle stopped the bleeding and sent a mental message to me. '_She is stable Edward.' _I sighed in relief. Relief. I wouldn't feel complete relief until Bella was in my arms.

Charlie's blurry thoughts were similar to mine, except he didn't blame himself for this, had no need to blame himself. But surprisingly he didn't blame me either. He turned to me,

"Edward, what happened? I know it was an avalanche but I wasn't listening." He said in a shakey voice,

"We were hiking and the cliff collapsed, Seth and Bella stopped for a rest. You must understand Charlie I tried to get to her, I just wasn't fast enough…I'm so sorr-" I was cut off,

"I know you did." He whispered.

"You do?" I asked sounding slightly surprised,

"I know you love her Edward. Sometimes I think its more than I can comprehend." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Charlie, I was taking Bella hiking because I knew a perfect spot to propose to Bella." I told him, with the doubt of his reaction seeping into my voice.

Charlie didn't reply, he just looked at me,

"I know I went about this the wrong way, I should have asked you first, but now because of…this…I can. Charlie do I have your permission to ask Bella to marry me?"

*--*-**-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**Ok , I would like to say thanks again to all those who reviewed.**

**Monty (review button) says "MUCHAS GRACIAS!"! *shakes maracas*. **

**So poke Monty and tell me what you thought of this chapter, be it praise or tips.**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I write, just a tip…;)**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


	4. Silent Thoughts

**The Third Wife.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Twilight series. I do own the idea and how the words are organised. I also own at very nice bag of maltesers, just the bag because I ate the contents :)**

**Authors Note**

**Once again I big thanks to my friend and Beta 'iflickstars' and to:**

**JessicaMayElizabeth**

**Tommygr1997**

**Theatrealice**

**Edwardcullen luver1235**

**Cwinche**

**TwilightLover1518**

**Sophie Cullen6**

**Rach**

**KristenCullen**

**CullenLove1235**

**LooneyBaloony**

**AND everyone who added me to their favourite author/stories**

**You guys make me happy :)**

*--*-**-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**Edward POV**

I waited anxiously .

'I know this is my fault, all of this, if I hadn't taken her hiking she would be at home, happy and safe and I completely unders-' I was cut off by Charlie

'Edward when you left last year' I winced ' I saw what she would be like without you, and Carlisle told me what you where like without her and I never want to see her like that again….she was dead inside and dying on the outside.' He said quietly

'Every little thing that reminded her of you she would shy away from, she would literally have to hold herself together, it hurt me to see her like that. If you hadn't of came back-'

'I would have' he held a hand up to stop me

'I know that, but _IF_ you hadn't she would have died' I winced again ' she was just so hollow, I know you are her other half literally, without you she crumples, she loves you Edward, you are her life and I heard how you carried her all the way here, I don't even think I could have done that, so…'

_He is going to say 'yes' Edward _Alice's thoughts shouted

'So what I am trying to say is I give you permission and my blessing. I already think of you like a son Edward' he mumbled the last part

It was the longest speech he had heard Charlie make,

'Thank you Charlie, but I will never leave her again. Ever. It hurt me more than you know to be away from her. I was pathetic; just ask the others, Bella at least tried to carry on for you, I-I-I pretty much laid down to die, literally. She was, is and forever will be my life.' I stated, he needed to know how much I loved her.

'I believe you Edward.' Charlie said reaching for my hand

'Thank you' I said shaking his hand.

He released my stone grasp and lent his head against the wall. I took a deep unnecessary but calming breath, I looked up at Alice who smiled at me, then went blank, as she continually searched Bella's future. It was looking good for now anyway.

**Alice POV**

The others, apart from Carlisle, Edward and myself. Had been home and came back to keep up the charade.

Edward moved occasionally.

Carlisle was finishing the operation.

I was pacing. I struggled to force visions of Bella's future. There where four possible options, some stronger than the other. Edward acknowledged these, but didn't really absorb them.

The wolves continually came and left. Jacob had a cast on his broken leg. The other bone shad healed quicker. Seth also had a cast on arm, but it was mainly for show.

Bella's human friends had gone, only two came back: Angela and Ben. Both looked better than before, but still pretty distraught.

Jasper and the others came in after 'changing'.

Jasper's eyes made contact with mine. He walked over to me, leaning his head against mine, he kissed me gently on my lips, sent a wave of calm over me, and I nodded in thanks.

Edward's head snapped up. As did mine and Jaspers a second later.

The sound of gurney wheels.

Edward stood up and walked at a bit faster than human speed.

Just as Bella was wheeled around the corner.

**Edward POV**

I could marry Bella now, properly. My Bella would be mine. _If she said yes that is._ She would say yes. _If she lives. _ She will live. She has too.

Just then I knew the operation went fine. Carlisle yelled it threw his thoughts. My Bella was alive anyway. I was thinking of the ring in my pocket when I heard Carlisle thoughts

'_Edward I am around the corner, Bella is stable but unconscious'_

I heard the creaky gurney wheels across the linoleum a second later. My head snapped up. I walked, perhaps a little too fast but I didn't care.

Just then my Bella came around the corner. Wires connecting her to various machines and bags where everywhere.

Relief hit me like a wrecking ball._ Or like a tree trunk,_ I thought morbidly. She was alive.

Then worry and pain as I saw just how broken she was.

Her skin was unusually pale with a grey undertone, the deep circles under her eyes prominent. _She looked like the classic vampire_. Oh the irony.

I walked over to her and touched her fragile little hand; her heart beat- the beat that timed my existence- was thudding threw my ears. If I could cry I would have been crying again.

Charlie and Esme came around the corner with a cup of coffee. He immediately handed it to Esme and ran forwards to Bella.

'Oh Bells….' He whispered as he stroked her pale cheek, his eyes filled with tears, his head snapped up to Carlisle who was smiling at Bella.

'Thank you Carlisle' Charlie said

'It is no problem Charlie honestly.' Carlisle began

'No. Thank you, you saved my daughter's life.' Charlie said

'I think of her as a daughter too' Carlisle answered truthfully

'Take her too room 108 please Marty' Carlisle asked the tall, broad tanned man on his left.

The man simply nodded, gave me a quick smile and started to wheel her to her room.

'I need to check her over and then visitors can come in, only one to begin with.'

'_Sorry Edward' _I heard from Carlisle mind

Charlie's thoughts where a blur of deep thought, Bella and me..?

'Ok Charlie you can come threw in five minutes' Carlisle said quietly

'_You can watch her from the window Edward' _Carlisle thought as he walked to check on Bella

'Err. actually…I think you should go first Edward…' Charlie said, my mouth nearly dropped off.

'What Charlie?' I choked out threw my surprise._ Did I imagine that?_

'Edward, I know you love Bella and I don't think you could last another minute without seeing her, I know she is fine it is enough for me, for now, and I will see her straight after you Edward but no offence…you look terrible…so go see her….before I change my mind' he said his voice breaking in a few places

'Thank you Charlie, you don't know what this means to me, Thank you' I rushed, then I leaned in and hugged him, shocked Charlie hugged me back before I ran just over human speed to Bella's room.

Carlisle simply placed the clipboard on the end of the bed , un-shocked to see me as he had overheard- squeezed my shoulder then left. I glided in and shut the door quietly behind me.

I flitted over to her side; even then- when she was battered and broken- I could appreciate her beauty. I sat down on the chair and pulled it close to her bed.

Gently, as if she was a bubble, I stroked her face. I leant in and kissed her lips. The monitors beeped a little faster, she was unconscious when she would wake up –_if she woke up-_ is un-known but her body still reacted to me. I smiled a pained smile.

'Bella' I whispered.

'Bella, love? Bella if you can hear me I just need you to know…I am so so sorry, this is all my fault I just need you to know because I am sorry.' My voice broke in several places.

'Look Bella you have to pull threw ok? You have to keep your promise…you have to keep your heart beating please Bella. I love you so so much its hard to comprehend, your are my life Bella…. Never did I believe there could be ,such utter happiness in this world, such a feeling of unity between two beings. I love you- those three words have my life in them Bella.' I whispered

There was a little knock on the door, I didn't turn but sensed Charlie

'I will be back soon love, but you have lost of visitors', I thought of how she would protest if she were conscious. She hated attention but deserved to have it she so trusting, loyal, caring, understanding, beautiful and so many other things.

I leaned in and kissed his lightly on her forehead, then her nose and lastly her lips. There was no reaction, and I felt like I was going to cry again.

'I love you.' I simply said.

Her scent eloped me in like a comforting hug. For once I relished in it. I stood up after stroking her face with the back of my hand, then opened the door, passing Charlie and left the room.

I walked to the waiting room where we had been moved to, it was cosier- The room was a pale blue, the seats where a dark navy. Everything was hinted with silver trim.

Alice was still flicking threw Bella's future but less often, there where 3 definite paths, so she didn't need to search as often. She was sitting on Jaspers knee. Jasper was attempting to lift the mood a little and it helped.

_I hope Bella is ok, she has to be. I need her to be_ Jasper's thoughts

Emmet and Rosalie where talking to each other quietly, their hands interlocked.

Emmet's thought shocked me a little

_If only I had gotten there sooner, I could have killed…HER…_

But Rosalie's shocked me more

_If she-Bella her name is Bella- if Bella....dies Edward will too…she must pull threw even if I don't particularly like her…well…_

Carlisle- who's shift had ended- and Esme's thought where pretty much in sink. Both worried about Bella and myself.

The wolves where there as well. All sending out silent condolences and get wells in my general direction.

Seth was berating himself for letting Riley and Victoria get near Bella.

He looked at me and I gave him a smile, this appeased his agonized thoughts a little.

Jacob, although one half of his body had been crushed he had healed, was sitting worrying about Bella, for once I didn't feel a surge of jealously and hatred. Everyone was thinking it. I tried to tune them out.

I need to be alone with my thoughts. _Thought_. I corrected Bella was my only thought.

Jacob came and sat next to me, he gave me a pat on the back.

'She'll pull threw Edward, she is a fighter'

I smiled and nodded. Perhaps we could co-exist. I couldn't hate something that loved Bella. We could be friends, we are friends. Bella would love this.

Bella.

I put my head back and took a deep breath, this was the first time I had ever felt physically and emotionally tired. Bella is more than my love; she is the air I breathe, my soul, she is my life.

*--*-**-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**That's chapter four people…hope you like it!**

**Please let me know if this is good or indeed bad so I can do my happy dance or improve it for you all.**

**Review please and I give you cookies *wafts irresistible sent in faces***

**Happy Travels,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


	5. Comatose

**The Third Wife.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Twilight series. I do own the idea and how the words are organised. :) **

**Authors Note**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far **

***READ THIS BIT* **

**I realised when after I posted the previous chapter, that some of you may not have read 'Midnights Sun' by Stephenie Meyer. It is on her website so you can read it there – its Twilight from Edwards POV and it's so good!! **

**But anyway in that Stephenie Meyer says that Charlie's thoughts blurry, not blocked like Bella's but Edward can just catch the jest of his thoughts. I told you this as noticed people might think Charlie's thoughts are too quiet. **

**Sorry it took so long I lots of stuff to do! (Have mercy!) **

**Oh and thanks to 'iFlickStars' my personal beta, thanks for moping until I did this, and for making sure this wasn't too bad, Love you :) x **

**Thanks again **

**You guys make me happy :) **

*--*-

* * *

.**Edward P.O.V.**

I rested my head back on the back of the seat, closed my eyes and sighed. I occasionally checked in on Charlie to make sure Bella was okay.

_Okay_.She wasn't okay, and it was my fault. It was always my fault.

'_Edward'_ Jasper's thoughts called gently,

I nodded minutely so he knew I was listening.

'_I can feel your pain, self-hatred, worry and anger Edward and…the pain I understand along with the worry and anger but you shouldn't hate yourself I-'_

I stood and gave him a knowing look then walked out of the hospital, he stood and followed.

The minute I was out of human sight I ran into the surrounding forest, climbed up a tree and waited, I was still in hearing range of Bella of course.

Not four seconds had passed before Jasper sat down next to me. He just sat there, knowing I would start when I was ready.

"It _is _my fault" I said, noticing how broken my voice sounded.

"Edward, I know Charlie has said this but he is right. Without you Bella would be worse off" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Okay but listen, if you hadn't had been there she would have bled out, and I'm not just talking about physically, physical wounds heal."

"She shouldn't have to be there. She needs someone normal." I whispered

He laughed.

"Edward you still don't seem to see, Bella isn't normal! Okay, for all intense purposes let say she was normal, if she didn't have you she would end up with someone like the Newton boy," I growled as he continued "and she wouldn't have lived past the accident with the truck."

I winced. He was _right_.

"But still, you don't know what it's like! Your mate is indestructible as a mountain, even more so! And mine is like a bubble or something! I-I..." My voice broke off and I took a deep un-necessary breath. She _is_ alive.

"Okay Jasper imagine Alice," Jasper winced "-imagine is she was human, yes the scent as well and she was in Bella's state because you dragged her into your black land of the eternally damned" I stated, I was surprised by his answer.

"I would turn her. But if that was not an option I would leave it up to her, her happiness is mine," he stated simply "and don't try to tell me she was happy when you left, we all know that is a lie." He added.

But Bella was better off without me, she could, she may not want to, but she could forget. She would be better off. I thought all of this, but I saw Jasper's eyes narrow slightly in reaction to my brooding emotions.

He was right. Bella needed me just as much as I needed her.

"You're right…let's get back" I said

A small smile lightened his marred face; we both jumped and ran the short distance back to the hospital. I walked into the 'Special' waiting room and was surprised to find Charlie sitting down in Alice's seat.

Was Bella alone? No…Alice had seen me talking and went to see her, she had also seen I would be okay with this.

I sat down next to Jacob, who was snoring lightly as was Seth. Jacob's dreams where a mixture of...cars? Whilst Seth's consisted of eating, _lots_ of eating. I liked Seth; he was polite, funny and totally free of bias and judgment.

The other wolves where sitting talking quietly about food and what sandwich they would take to a dessert island. Emmett was wondering if they would find it funny if he said a grizzly bear between two pieces of organic mountain lion. They wouldn't. So I gave him a look to let him know.

He gave me an impish grin then turned back to Rosalie.

Alice was busy making Bella more comfortable. Firstly the classic ways: fluffing pillows and fixing covers; then the Alice way: brushing her hair, putting socks on her feet and generally making the room cosier.

I smiled and tried to rest again. Jasper wanted to see her next and so did the others, I would visit her then the wolves would go after me.

Collin and Brady stood up, intent on getting some coffee and everything in the vending machine. They looked like twins. Both had tanned skin short shaggy black hair. Their jaw lines where sharp and their eyes where a dark caramel brown. Both had glowing smiles that couldn't help but make you happy. Both were wearing skinny jeans and Nintendo themed tops.

I noticed then, fully noticed, that all the wolves where clothed, with T-shirts and shoes for once. Sam called Emily to get her and the other imprints to the hospital.

I sighed and tried to at least relax.

_If_…no, _when_ Bella woke up I would ask her if she wanted to be changed for real.

Selfishly I let my mind wander to thinking of Bella as a vampire, strong, if possible even more beautiful and best of all un-breakable, I could love her properly, I could hold her like I longed to since I first met her.

But then the negative is that Bella would lose her soul, her humanity and every opportunity that a human could have would be lost…..just so I could hold her….bringing an angel, my angel, and dragging her into my dark world.

Just then Esme sat down next to me.

"I know what you're thinking Edward." She spoke quickly so only the vampires could understand.

I turned to her with questioning eyes,

"Edward, I know you believe you don't have a soul, but answer this, do I have a soul? Can you look at Carlisle and say he doesn't have a soul?"

My mind was boggled, I looked at my father and then at my mother, Esme was right they had to have souls.

"Can you imagine Bella without a soul?" She said gently

I couldn't. It was impossible she had the most beautiful soul.

I shook my head, I smiled and Esme kissed my forehead and sat down next to Carlisle who gave me a knowing smile. My smile faltered as a remembered the condition Bella was in, my poor Bella, but I felt better knowing _if_ I changed her she would keep her soul, despite the fact I had none.

Alice waltzed back into the room, and Jasper kissed her hair then left to go see Bella. I put my head on the back of the chair again, trying to find some peace in this horrific moment.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I moved through the sterilized hallways, till I found Bella's room, I tried to block out the feeling of pain, boredom, panic and sleepiness that filled the hallways.

Sitting down in the little chair by her bed, I got closer and wrinkled my nose, she didn't smell wholly Bella. I knew it was all the blood transfusions but I had become accustomed to her smell; I sensed the emotions around her.

_Pain and calm_. Not bad. I've felt worse.

I sighed, not really know what to do, well I had seen enough Television shows and films in my long existence to know what to do but…this was reality.

I looked at Bella, her breathing steady, her lips slightly parted. I understood how Edward could watch her sleep.

_'Ah Edward' _He should just change her.

"Bella…." Then a thought occurred to me. If she could hear me she would be worrying about everyone else, as always.

"Everyone is fine Bella, the wolves are fine, Seth is okay, and we are all okay. All you have to do is get better, not just for Edward but for all of us. We need you Bella, you make everything so much more…just more, and you complete our family." I grabbed her hand; I sent waves of peace towards her.

"I'm sorry about last September, I know you forgave me for that right after it happened but I just need you to know, it can't, won't happen again." Her pulse vibrated against my granite hand

"Get well soon Bella" I kissed her hand and then headed back to the waiting room.

**Edward P.O.V.**

My brother's little monologue made me smile; Carlisle and Esme were next to see her.

Whilst they were in Bella's room, I let the voices in my head envelope me. I chuckled, catching the attention of everyone.

"Sam" I called

He looked away from Emily's eyes "Edward?' he asked cautiously

"Collin and Brady..." I was cut off by Sam

"What's wrong? Where are they?" He asked, the whole pack stood tensed.

"Sam, they are fine. I'm sorry if worried you. In fact they are more than fine."

Sam calmed considerably, and the other pack member gave their attention back to their imprints, then a curious smile lighted his normally serious features

"Why?'

"I do believe they have both just imprinted, on twins if I am correct, which I am"

Sam's mouth gaped open. He went to ask a question before I cut him off quickly

"They are by the vending machines" I rushed

He laughed and left the room. Just as Esme and Carlisle entered, their speech was about how they considered her a daughter. Rosalie actually pulled Emmet up towards Bella's room.

I sat and watched everyone with their partners and imprints. I wasn't withmine_, mine _wasn't conscious, she was unconscious and bleeding. My un-beating heart ached to see her eyes, the windows into her silent and wonderful mind. The imprints where at so many different stages and levels Sam and Emily where getting married, Quil was a brother to Claire, Jared and Kim where dating, it was all just so amazing.

I caught all of Rosalie and Emmett's one sided conversation, Emmett nearly cried and Rosalie spoke truthfully about accepting her in the family, my aching and un-beating heart swelled a little. The minute they crossed over the door way I stood up and made my way there.

I walked speedily to Bella's room, passing two loved up couples by the vending machines.

I walked in and stroked her face and made sure she was okay, just before Nurse Darroch walked in. She gave me a tentative smile and checked over Bella.

I watched cautiously as she calmly noted and changed dials and levers. She looked up once she was done.

"You're Edward, right?" She asked quietly

"Yes" I replied, itching for her to leave so I could have Bella all to myself.

"I only knew because you have piano player hands, and I heard you play the piano, well err... that's what Carlisle tells me anyway." She blushed

She knew me by personal things not because I was 'beautiful' or 'strange'

"Sorry, Carlisle talks about his family a lot that was out of line-" She started to stutter

"No, no don't worry about it, what about Bella? How is she doing?"

"She is stable, looking better but I don't know about when she will wake up, I will give you updates the minute I get them." She said kindly

I looked at Bella with longing eyes, she needed to wake up. I needed her to wake up.

The next thing I knew I felt a little squeeze on my hand. It was warm, comforting. I looked up and to see Nurse Darroch releasing my hand, she smiled before walking away. Her thoughts where nothing vulgar like I had expected just kindness, a lot like Angela.

I turned to Bella again, she was improving physically at least, my poor Bella. My mind had started to sink down into the darker side when I felt a gentle wave of calm pass over me. I didn't have to look up to see Jasper leaning against the door way. He smiled and walked away, closing the door after him.

I put my head on the pillow and breathed in her scent. I inhaled deeply; the familiar burning feeling that scorched down my throat reminded me she was here, alive.

'_Just'_ My throat shouldn't burn with a vulgar longing; I should be human, under a gravestone somewhere. I made sure no vampires where in listening range before I began,

"Bella, the longer I think about this the more I think I need to leave. I promised I wouldn't but…you sacrificed yourself to save me, I can't let that happen again. I love you too much to see y-you do that again.."

The images of her stabbing herself flashed in my mind, and I took another deep burning breath in to remind me she was here. My mood plummeted and I was glad Jasper, too engrossed in Alice, was here to change them. I needed to get this out.

"It makes me sick that because of what I am this happened" I gestured to her broken state.

"…I can't leave you but I can't watch as you keep getting broken…I don't know what to do, I think there is only one way left"

All of the emotion that I had suppressed burst free and I sobbed, tearless sobs that only reminded me of what I was. I stroked her face delicately and continued,

"I need you Bella…I need you more than I should. I love you…I love you Bella. I-I- am so sorry" I felt like a human, my sobs stopped my breathing, despite the fact I didn't need oxygen.

I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it, holding it there whilst I sobbed. Her eye lids twitched.

"Bella love, can you hear me? Bella?!" I asked

Her eye lids opened slowly revealing her big brown orbs that where unfocused and searching. She tried to sit up and hissed.

"Love, don't move" I pressed the button on the bed to move her to slightly better angle. I lay on the bed so I could see her better. Her eyes focused on me.

"Edward!" She exclaimed in her raspy voice. I hugged her, trying to get close to her without hurting her.

"Oh Bella, I love you. I am so sorry" I rushed

Her eyes widened and then became worried.

"Were you talking about leaving? You-you, you where talking about leaving me, y-y-you can't leave me, I can't live without you, you promised me" she cried as tears dribbled hopelessly down her cheeks. I wiped them away and put a finger over her lovely lips.

The machines where going crazy.

"Shhh…shhh….Bella I won't leave you unless you want me to" I promised quickly, the machines started to regain their regular paces.

"Never." She vowed

I smiled a sad smile.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I looked deep into Edward's onyx eyes, searching. He gazed into my eyes as he leaned forward. I got the fluttery feeling that came just before he kissed me. It was sweet and chaste, absolutely glorious and as always, short.

He pulled away and sat up, I tried to follow suit but my back felt stiff, I put my hands down flat on the bed and pushed up and hissed in agony. It felt like my entire lower back had been compacted.

"Relax love, you have serious injuries." His perfect voice sang as he electronically altered the position of bed till I was almost sitting straight.

It all fit then. Victoria. Riley. Seth and Edward loosing. The Third Wife.

"What happened to Victoria?" I gasped

Edwards's lips curled and a small snarl escaped his mouth, I squeezed his hand and the snarl faded out.

"She is gone. For good. Your….distraction…worked. Seth healed and I survived, because of you"

"I survived this far because of you- Ah don't argue with me Edward, if I had been with someone 'normal' as you say it, that van would have finished me right there"

Edward smiled slightly and chuckled in response to something he had heard.

"Bella, I want to ask you something," Edward said cautiously

I nodded and waited, this sounds serious.

"Bella, I love you, I want this to be perfect but with me it never is"

"Every moment with you is perfect Edward"

"I know I shouldn't exist and I am a black mark on your existence, but I-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are my life. Without you I stop existing, never doubt that" I stared into his eyes trying to force the concept into his perfect head

He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart forget it's self and kissed me.

"This _experience,_" he grimaced "has made me realize you mean far, far too much to me, more than I should, but I can't stop loving you…"

"I hope you never do." I squeezed his hand again

Did he still believe I didn't love him as much if not more than he did, hadn't me sacrificing myself for him shown him that? If his next comment was about him leaving or him not being good for him I was going to add another bone to the broken list. I would hit him in the face.

"So, Isabella Marie Swan will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He knelt on the floor and pulled out a little blue velvet box. He opened it to reveal the most stunning ring I have ever seen. The band thin silver, a beautiful diamond was embedded in it and around it was delicate blue sapphires.

Okay, so I wouldn't hit him. I might kiss him senseless. Oh what should I say- or specifically how should I say it?

The medical machines went crazy showing all the emotions my mouth couldn't quite express. In the back of my head I registered that Nurse Darroch came rushing to the door but Carlisle stopped her and obviously explained. The nurse did a little dance and clapped her hands widely.

I debated on saying something ridiculously mushy, but that would take some time to come up with and Edward was already looking panicked.

"Edward-" his eyes dimmed as pre-meditating the wrong answer

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!! I LOVE YOU!" I spoke, in a strong sure voice with as much conviction as I could muster.

With inhuman speed Edward was leaning over me, kissing me like never before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ! **

**It's a long one to make up for the long time it took to finally do !**

**Review and tell me what you think, I am still new at this ! **

**Sincerely, **

**RandomReggie **

**:)**


	6. Its up to you

Hello fans great and small,

This is just a note to ask, would you like me to continue this story?

Just let me know-if enough of you do I'll set about updating.

Also, do you want another one of my stories? Or was this just plain horrendous?

Love

RandomReggie

Read long and prosper


End file.
